


Begin Again

by taitofan



Series: Mr B/Dietfried [1]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Forgiveness, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Dietfried spent his adolescence being verbally, emotionally, and sometimes physically abused by his father.  But after an unsuccessful suicide attempt, his father seems to change...  And it's going to change Dietfried's life completely.MERRY CHRISTMAS MAY!!!





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS MAY!!!!! This is the other half of my Christmas present to my best friend, and lemme tell you, this fic was SO MUCH FUN. It just didn't want to end! I hope you enjoy the things I've added May!!! I LOVE YOU BFF!!! And everyone else, enjoy if you're okay with all the warnings!
> 
> Nicolas is my OC and Seiichi is May's OC!

It all started with an argument.  It never failed; Dietfried came home from school, his father saw him, an argument started about how long his hair was or how he wore ribbons in his braided hair or how he dressed or his aspirations…  It never ended. Dietfried couldn’t even remember the last time his father had said a kind word to him. It had gotten worse and worse over the years, to the point where a day didn’t go by without them screaming at each other.  Hell, if he was lucky, that was  _ all  _ that happened.

He’d tried so hard to stay strong for his little brother’s sake, but Gilbert was getting older, not wanting to spend as much time with his big brother.  These days, they barely seemed to speak three sentences to each other all day, so Dietfried didn’t think even Gilbert would miss him if he were gone. Everyone would just be better off without him, right?  They’d be happier, the house wouldn’t have so much yelling and fighting, his father wouldn’t have to worry about having such a failure of a son…

Dietfried shut and locked the bathroom door behind himself, running water for a bath as he undressed and let down his hair.  His eyes stayed far away from the mirror; he didn’t want to see his tear-stained face  _ or  _ the body it was attached to.  Pale scars littered his arms, scars that no one even noticed.  Well, why would they? No one cared. If he died…

_ If he died _ …

Once the bath was full, he shut off the tap and stared at the water, thinking.  Seconds ticked by, and a million thoughts ran through his mind. Should he? No one would miss him…  He wouldn’t have to live like this anymore…

He abruptly opened the drawer his father kept his shaving kit in and grabbed one of the razors, slamming it against the sink to crack the casing.  Normally he cut himself with his own blades, but this time was…  _ special _ .

“I hope you’re happy,” Dietfried muttered as he slipped into the tub, sharp blade in hand.  “If I’m such a terrible son, well… You’ll like that you’re helping me die, right?”

The horizontal scars on the underside of his arms hadn’t even hurt when he’d sliced the razor into his flesh, though they always stung after a while, then itched once they started to heal.  Would a vertical cut hurt? Well, only one way to find out…

As the water turned red and Dietfried’s vision grew hazy, he smiled for the first time in so long.  The pain was  _ finally  _ going to go away.  He would be free, and the world would be free of him.  His father wouldn’t have to worry about his failure of a firstborn ever again.

And as his consciousness faded, he didn’t hear the frantic knocking or the screaming or the cries for an ambulance.  How could he? Everything was finally going just as planned.

\---

The next time Dietfried opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of a sterile hospital room and his exhausted looking mother and brother.  He let out a groan of pain as he tried to sit up, and immediately his mother rushed to get a nurse and Gilbert tried to get him to lay back down.  Even though Gilbert had only just turned thirteen, he was strong, and Dietfried was in too much pain to fight him.

“Gil…”

“Don’t  _ Gil  _ me,” Gilbert snapped, his voice harsh, raw.  “You… You tried to…”

Gilbert’s voice became obstructed by deep sobs, and if Dietfried had possessed the strength, he would have held him close and stroked his hair, apologizing for what had happened.  But, as it was, all he could do was smile sadly. He knew it was perhaps selfish to wish he’d died so he wouldn’t have to see this, but he supposed that was true.

Through Gilbert’s crying, he managed to gleem a few pieces of information.  Gilbert had been the one to find him in the bathtub—that made him feel more guilt than he almost could handle—and his mother had called for an ambulance.  They’d gotten him out of the tub and wrapped his wounds. Predictably, his father was mentioned nowhere.

Before he could ask questions, his mother arrived with a nurse.  The next hour was a blur; he was recommended various therapists—” _ Trans teens and gay teens are both at a higher risk of suicide, and your mother tells us you’re both _ ”—told how to properly clean his wounds, had to hear his family told not to let him be alone…  He tuned most of it out. He still believed they’d be better off if he’d died, but apparently his father was right about him being a failure if he couldn’t even  _ die  _ right.

The last thing he got before leaving was a prescription for antidepressants, to be started immediately.

There was little talking on the way home, the only noises being the sound of the car running and Dietfried idly shaking the pill bottle.  In fact, it wasn’t until he stepped out of the car in their driveway that he found himself with an armful of his little brother. Dietfried gently drew his arms around him, wondering what was going on.  How long had it been since anyone hugged him...?

“I’m sorry…”  Dietfried felt Gilbert’s body shake, and his chest grew wet where his brother laid his face.  “I didn’t know you were so sad. I’ll be a better brother, okay? If you’re sad, you can tell me!  Even if I’m with Claudia! Just please… Don’t go away Dietfried. I love you!”

“We  _ all  _ love you.”  Dietfried felt his throat tighten as his mother stepped behind Gilbert and joined the hug, tears dripping down her cheeks as well.  “Oh my darling boy, I’m so sorry too. I didn’t know and I should have. I’m your  _ mother _ .  I should have seen, should have gotten you help…!”

It was hard, so hard, to accept their words, but Dietfried nodded jerkily.  Just hearing the words already made him feel so much better. It wasn’t a cure for his depression, but just knowing people loved him…  He wished he heard it more often and wondered if now he would. He didn’t want their pity, didn’t think of himself as a pathetic victim, but he just needed to hear the words to combat that voice in his mind that wouldn’t stop whispering how useless he was.  He hoped the pill bottle in his hand would help, but this certainly would too.

But there was still something about her words that made him bitter.

“All of you, huh?  Including  _ him _ ?”  He didn’t need to specify who he meant.  “You expect me to believe he loves me too?”

“Your father  _ does  _ love—”

“Save it!”  He struggled to get away from them, despite his touch-starved body protesting.  “I bet he was happy to see me bleeding out! Bet he was pissed I lived!”

“Dietfried, darling, no…”

Her horrified expression didn’t quell his anger.  He never blamed her for what his father did, but she’d never tried to stop the fights.  She’d never stopped the corporal punishment when he was just a few years younger. Never stood up for him…  But he was used to it. Maybe she did truly love him, but she wasn’t going to change anything on that front, he just knew it.

“He’s the reason I’m so fucked up!  Why do you think I want to die? Why do you think I hate myself?  Why do you think I feel sick just from seeing his face? Face it, he’s never loved me and never will!”  Tears streamed down his face now, and he angrily wiped them away. That bastard didn’t deserve more of his tears.  “He didn’t even come to the hospital to see me. Yeah,  _ that  _ sure proves he cares…”

His mother said nothing, but after a moment, Gilbert spoke softly, as if to not anger him further.  “Actually, Dad rode in the ambulance with you. And he stayed the whole time you were there. The doctors had to force him to leave your room at night.”

“He only left this morning,” his mother added.  “He didn’t sleep the whole time, so I called a taxi to bring him home.  He should be inside sleeping right now.”

Of everything Dietfried had heard,  _ that  _ was the most incomprehensible.  No, no it couldn’t be true. If his father stayed, it was because he was worried about the Bougainvillea name being tarnished, not out of any sort of love.  He refused to believe that.

“...Well he can just stay asleep for all I care,” he spat, not able to look either of them in the eyes anymore.  “He doesn’t even deserve to be called my father. He’s just been my abuser! If he really loves me, he’ll have to do a hell of a lot more to convince me!”

With that, he all but ran into the house, Gilbert chasing after him, yelling to remind him that he shouldn’t be alone.  He allowed Gilbert into his room with him, happy to have his precious brother by his side as he cried out his frustrations.

He completely missed the figure that had watched the whole scene from the master bedroom’s window…

\---

Dietfried had spent several days in intensive care before his release, but the next morning he woke up—Gilbert cuddled at his side in his bed—and began getting ready for school.  He was almost done with his senior year, graduation mere weeks away. As sore as he was, he had to go and—

“Boys.”  The sound of a terribly familiar voice made Dietfried freeze.  Beside him, Gilbert scooted closer. Gilbert and their father always got along just fine, so it was sweet to know Gilbert didn’t want to leave them alone.  “If I may have a moment alone with Dietfried…?”

It was, amazingly, asked as a question, not given as a command.  Gilbert looked up to him, as if seeing what Dietfried thought of that.  Affection for his dear brother flooded his veins as he nodded.

“Go get ready for school, Gil.  I’ll be okay.” Gilbert nodded, giving him one last hug before scampering away from the room, not sparing their father a second look.  Once he was gone, Dietfried looked up at his father, not bothering to hide his displeased expression. “What do  _ you  _ want?  Here to yell at me some more?  Tell me what a failure I am again?  How I’ll never amount to anything just because I don’t follow your every word?  Or maybe you want to tell me again how I’m nothing but a stupid little gi—”

“ _ No _ .”  His father really did look exhausted, and Dietfried could almost believe what Gilbert and his mother had said was true.  Almost. “Dietfried, I…” He took a step closer, Dietfried automatically shrinking back. Even if it had been a few years since he’d last been hit, he still hadn’t shaken the reaction.  At the sight, his father stopped, his eyes widening. “Dietfried, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. Everything I’ve done, the things I’ve said, the way I’ve treated you… It was all so wrong.  I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but please, give me just one chance. I’ll treat you the way you should be treated from now on, I swear it.”

Dietfried sneered, knowing that any moment the charade would break and he’d be yelled at yet again.  “Pretty words, but I don’t believe them. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get ready for school.”

“No you don’t.  You’ve been excused for the remainder of the semester.”  Dietfried froze again, but this time, he immediately snapped out of it, fire in his eyes as he glared up at his father.  “Dietfried, please just listen. After what happened, the principal and I decided that with your grades, you can graduate early.  You weren’t going to need to take finals anyway, and you’ve been saying you don’t want to attend the graduation ceremony all year long.  I thought you’d  _ want  _ this.”

It was true, this was certainly the ideal.  But that wasn’t the problem, and he wasn’t shocked at all that his father didn’t see why he was upset.  Though, admittedly, he was surprised that his father had agreed to this when he’d vehemently argued with Dietfried all school year that he had to attend his graduation.  It was, after all,  _ tradition _ .

“ _ That’s not it _ .  You just went ahead and made such a huge decision without even asking me!  I’m almost eighteen. Can’t you just treat me like a person and not your mindless, obedient doll for once in your life?”  He felt angry tears welling in his eyes, and it was hard to keep them at bay. “But no, I was just the defect first try for a kid, right?  Hell, the only reason you accept I’m trans is because you never wanted a daughter, isn’t it? Even now you don’t care about me, so stop pretending you do!  Just yell at me like you always do and get it over with!”

There was only silence after that, the two staring at each other, one in anger and the other in grief.  A few tears escaped Dietfried’s eyes, and he felt his father’s stare waver to watch them roll down his cheeks.  Here came the claim that men didn’t cry…

“I’m not going to yell,” his father said finally, his voice uncharacteristically soft.  “Not anymore. What good did that do me? Drive my son to suicide, that’s all. I don’t expect you to believe me right away, but I want to try again, Dietfried.  I want to treat you right. Maybe I can never make up for all these years, but I at least want to make the best effort possible. I don’t want to lose you Dietfried.  I…” He paused, his deep green eyes falling to the floor. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

Dietfried sighed, not wanting to argue.  He was tired, so tired.

“Whatever.”  He flopped back down on his bed, ready to sleep more if he didn’t have to attend school.  “If you love me, then just leave me alone right now, okay?”

Dietfried couldn’t see his father anymore, but he heard footsteps leaving his room.  Gilbert came in to hug him goodbye before he left for school, and then Dietfried fell back asleep, his body still very weary, and his mind even moreso.  He didn’t know how long he was sleeping before a gentle hand on his shoulder woke him back up. He expected to see his mother when he opened his eyes, but no, of course not.

“Dietfried, I’m sorry to wake you, but you need to eat so you can take your pills.”  His father had a tray with light breakfast foods and juice. Dietfried hated that his stomach growled softly at the sight and smell.  “I know you don’t want to see me right now, but your mother took Gilbert to school and decided to pick up some things after, so I had no choice.  I want you to feel better.”

Dietfried made a soft noise of disgust, hating so much about the situation.  He hated that his father was acting so warm and caring, hated that he seemed so genuine, hated that he’d cooked him breakfast in bed just like when he was young, before everything went wrong…

But most of all, he hated that he sincerely wanted this to last, for his father to truly change and for their relationship to mend.

“...Wonder who’s fault it is that I need antidepressants in the first place…”  His father winced; that hadn’t been a question. “Can you go now?”

Again, his father nodded and left without a word, leaving Dietfried to pick up a piece of toast in peace.  It had peanut butter on it, just the way he liked it. His father had been the one to first introduce him to that, when he was very small.  It was one of his earliest memories, in fact. He’d been sick and his mother was heavily pregnant with Gilbert, so it was up to his father to tend to him.  He’d brought him toast with peanut butter and orange juice, much like today, kissing him on the head and assuring him, “ _ Daddy loves you, baby.  Eat up so you can take your medicine and get better soon _ .”

The memory stirred feelings in Dietfried’s heart that he didn’t want to think about.  Not now. He bit into his toast, trying to forgot, to think of anything else… And when he finished eating and took his medication without succeeding, he went back to sleep to give his mind some peace.

\---

Days went by, and Dietfried’s arms slowly healed.  The medication was helping to chase away the darker thoughts, slowly but surely.  If nothing else, it was at least getting easier distract himself. Also helping was the fact that his father had thus far stayed true to his word, leaving him alone most of the time and never yelling at him or criticizing him when they did interact.  The routine only changed one morning when his father brought him up breakfast after they were left alone. Aside from the tray, he carried his cell with him.

“Look at this.”  He held the phone out, and once the tray was secured on his lap, Dietfried took it.  On it was an article about the upcoming maiden journey of the Lunar Express, the country’s first bullet train.  His heartbeat quickened as he took in its sleek design. He’d read all about it before of course, but he hadn’t seen that picture before.  What a gorgeous creation! “Would you like to ride on it?”

Dietfried’s head whipped up, unable to stop his eyes from widening from the question.  “Y-Yes, but the tickets have been sold out for months.” At that, his father smiled and pulled out two tickets from his pocket.  Dietfried could see that they were for the Lunar Express. “How did  _ you  _ get those?”

“I received them from a colleague who had to cancel.  I know you love trains just as much as ships, so I thought…  Perhaps you’d like to take a trip, just the two of us. Try to reconnect.”  Ah, of course, there had to be a catch. And yet… He wasn’t angry, not really.  His father remembered his interests, and not everyone knew how much he loved trains.  He actually remembered, just like with breakfast. Maybe, just maybe, he really was sincere about this…?  “The tickets are round trip, so it will be the entire weekend. I know you weren’t planning on going on your senior class trip, so perhaps this will be a good substitute.”

“I…”  He stared at the tickets for a moment longer, before nodding slowly.  “I’d like that. But if you don’t show me that you really want to change after this…  I’m done. Got it?”

“Yes, I understand.”  His father pocketed the tickets and took his phone back, giving Dietfried a small smile.  It wasn’t a thing Dietfried often saw. “Thank you for giving me this chance. I’ll prove to you that I’m sincere.  I love you, Dietfried. So much.”

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Dietfried’s head, quickly pulling back and mumbling an excuse that he had business to attend to before making a hasty retreat.  It took a few minutes before Dietfried finally calmed down enough to eat his food, his mind racing. Was he going crazier than he already was, or had his father been blushing…?

He picked up his toast and tried to forget about it, instead thinking about what he should pack for his little vacation.

\---

The car ride to the station was quiet, though not as painfully so as Dietfried supposed it could have been.  They arrived and parked in a nearby long term parking garage, then grabbed their suitcases and got in line. They were a bit early, but there were already many people all eager to get on the new high speed train.  It was going all over the country for this first journey, all in one weekend. That was so  _ fast _ , and Dietfried could barely hold in his excitement as he saw the sleek engine in person.  Some people there actually had destinations, but others, like him and his father, were riding the whole way just for the experience.  And what an experience it would be!

The line eventually began to move, and it wasn’t too long before they reached the booth, his father handing the attendant their tickets.

“Mr Alfred Bougainvillea and Mr Dietfried Bougainvillea, you’ll be in cabin 7-B.  Please enjoy your trip on the Lunar Express!”

They were given a card key and boarded, Dietfried eagerly looking around the interior, unable to keep the excited smile off his face.  He jumped as he felt an arm wrap around his waist, only to find it was his father, and that he’d almost ran into another passenger.

“Sorry,” he muttered, glancing up at his father, looking for any signs of anger at his inattention.  But Alfred only smiled softly and continued to lead him to their cabin. As they walked, something popped into his mind and wouldn’t leave.  “...Hey. Thanks. For this, and, you know, making me breakfast all this time.”

Alfred looked rather happy for the thanks, and as much as part of him insisted that he didn’t deserve a lick of it, he supposed that a thank you for all of this was easy enough to do.  If his father went back to his old ways, well, he’d just never fall for it again, would he? Perhaps he could make a  _ bit  _ of an effort to get closer on this trip.

“Of course.  You deserve a lot more than this, but I hope it’s an acceptable start.”  They reached their cabin before Dietfried needed to answer, much to his relief.  He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t say something to directly contradict his previous resolve.  “Here we are…”

Alfred slid the card, allowing them into the room.

The room with only one bed.

“...Was your coworker going on this trip with his wife?”  Alfred nodded, setting down his bag without looking Dietfried in the eyes.  Dietfried was quite sure this time that his father’s face was indeed rather red.  “I mean, I can just sleep on the floor then.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ll do no such thing.”  The words lacked any bite and were spoken in an even tone, something that surprised Dietfried.  “I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor when the bed is big enough for two. And if you’re completely opposed to sleeping in the same bed as me,  _ I’ll _ sleep on the floor.”

Dietfried sighed, looking over the bed.  It  _ was  _ quite large, and it wasn’t  _ all  _ that weird to share a bed with one’s parent, right?  Gilbert had slept in his bed plenty of times since he returned home from the hospital!  It would be fine…!

“No, it’s okay, we can share I guess.”  ...So why did he feel so very strange at the thought of sleeping next to his father?  “It’s only two nights.”

“Right…”  Alfred finally turned back to Dietfried, his face looking completely normal.  Maybe it was the train’s lighting, but his eyes seemed to gleam like emeralds.  The Bougainvillea men were known for their striking green eyes, but Dietfried suddenly had a hard time looking away.  “Would you like to go to the dining cart tonight? The schedule said tomorrow night will be the formal dinner party, but food will still be served tonight of course.  Though, if you’re not up to it, I can bring food back for us.”

Dietfried finally tore his gaze away and glanced out the window, seeing that the line was almost gone.  They’d be leaving soon, and dinner time would be in just a few hours. He wanted to see the train, certainly, but…

“How about tonight in here and tomorrow we go to that party?  You had me pack a suit, so we might as well wear them.” Dietfried knew that Alfred used to wear formal clothes a lot before he started working from home more often, so he hadn’t seen his father in a suit in a while.  He did remember that his father looked very handsome in it, especially with his hair slicked back… He quickly stopped his thoughts, not knowing where that had come from. Though, he supposed it was true. His father was a handsome man, even if he  _ was  _ an asshole.  Or  _ had  _ been, he still wasn’t sure.  “I’d rather just eat in here tonight and maybe look around after.”

“Very well.  This trip if for you, after all.  We’ll do whatever you want.”

The announcement for the train’s departure came over a loudspeaker, and Dietfried rushed over to the window to see the landscape start to move before his eyes.  As much as he loved trains, he hadn’t been on one in so long. In fact, the last time he rode one, he was in quite similar company.

“D-Dad.”  The word felt foreign in his mouth, and it immediately got Alfred’s attention.  “Do you remember taking me on a train when Gil was a baby?”

He felt Alfred come up behind him, and while he jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly relaxed.  His father wasn’t going to hurt him… He had to try to believe that.

“Of course.  How can I forget you yelling at all of the other passengers to get off your train?”  He chuckled, and Dietfried flushed at the memory. Oh right, he  _ had  _ done that, hadn’t he?  “You were so adorable, you know.  A six-year-old in a fluffy white dress, deciding he owned the train.”

Dietfried let out a sharp breath, feeling that rush of warmth again at the words.  He’d still presented as a girl at that age, yet his father had still said  _ he _ .  He spun around, finding himself very close to his father.  He gazed up, a soft smile on his face.

“Thank you…”  He gathered his nerve and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Alfred’s waist.  He felt his father start, yet soon two strong arms were pulling him even closer until their bodies were flush together, Alfred bringing a hand up to stroke his hair.  “I know you don’t like it, but—”

“It’s not that, god Dietfried,  _ it’s not that _ .”  He heard Alfred’s breath hitch, his embrace tightening even more.  To say Dietfried was confused was an understatement. “The things I said…  The things I did… There was a reason. A terrible reason that makes me the worst father on the planet no matter how you look at it, but I promise you it’s not because I hated you, or didn’t want you, or disapproved of you.  You’re so strong, Dietfried. My precious son. I love you so much. So,  _ so  _ much.”

Dietfried wanted to know, of course he did.  What could have made his father think that verbal and sometimes physical abuse was better than  _ anything  _ else?  Hell, the very idea that he’d suffered for years when his father apparently loved him  _ so much _ pissed him off.  And yet… The warm embrace felt so nice, so comforting.  He didn’t want to leave it. He wanted…

He jumped back at the fleeting thought, feeling his face burn.  No, oh no, he had  _ not  _ just thought that…!

“R-Right, okay, I’ll trust you, though you aren’t off the hook for what you did.  Let’s… Let’s just go look around before dinner, okay? Come on!”

Despite his warring emotions, he still grabbed Alfred’s hand and lead him out into the halls, not letting go.  Alfred’s hand was warm, and he didn’t let go either, even going so far as to thread their fingers together. Dietfried made sure not to turn around, lest his father see how heavily he was blushing.

At least there was no way his father could know that he’d imagined what it would feel like if they kissed.

\---

Dietfried got to see the engine room before dinner time came, thankfully distracting him from his previous, ridiculous thoughts.  It was just hormones or something, right? His period was coming pretty soon, and he always got extra horny during that, so that must have been the reason.  Of course. It wasn’t like he really wanted to kiss his father, even if he  _ was  _ handsome and he  _ was  _ being so nice now and kept saying how much he loved him, and…

Dietfried flopped onto the bed face first with a groan, glad his father was out getting food rather than here to see his little crisis.  He’d had plenty of crushes on other guys, including older ones, but this felt different. He hoped it was in a good way that meant he  _ wasn’t  _ really attracted to his father, but with his luck, he wasn’t so sure.

_ Maybe I need to be on stronger meds _ , he thought morosely.

He quickly sat up when he heard the lock click and the door opened, Alfred carrying a bag with him.  He smiled when he saw Dietfried, and much to his dismay, Dietfried’s heart beat wildly. His father was even more handsome when he smiled like that…   _ Dammit _ .

“I know you’ve been eating lighter things, so I hope this isn’t too heavy, but I saw it and know it’s one of your favorites…”  He pulled out fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy, handing the covered tray over to Dietfried, whose mouth watered at the smell.  It seemed that breakfast wasn’t the only preference Alfred remembered. He smiled as he was handed an ice cold can of cola as well. “It’s a special weekend, so eat up.  I got cake for dessert as well.”

Two containers with rich, gooey looking chocolate cake were set on the bed, and Dietfried felt blessed for so much good food in his immediate vicinity.  He could barely wait for his father to open up his ziti before he was digging in, all but attacking the chicken, getting grease on his hands and face and not caring in the slightest.  It was so delicious that he couldn’t help but let out little moans of pleasure, forgoing a fork entirely and just dipping his chicken in the potatoes. His father said nothing; in fact, when Dietfried glanced over at him, he had his tray directly over his lap, that red hue back on his face.

Dietfried tried not to think too much about it and continued eating until he’d picked the chicken down to the bone and every drop of gravy was gone.  He considered grabbing a napkin, but why not just, say, lick his fingers clean? Sounded like a good idea to him!

He noticed, three fingers in, that Alfred was watching him closely.  He didn’t say a word, and he’d stopped eating. Dietfried, curious, kept licking his fingers clean one by one, watching his father just as closely.  It was as if Alfred didn’t even notice he was being watched back…

He finished his last thumb with a loud pop and finally spoke up, asking with amusement evident in his tone, “Something wrong, Dad?”

Alfred’s head shot up, looking very guilty at being caught staring.  Dietfried could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. Then, very slowly, he reached out and slid his thumb over Dietfried’s cheek, right near his lips.  It came back slick with grease that Dietfried’s tongue had missed. Then, to the equal delight and terror of Dietfried’s clit, Alfred brought his thumb to his own mouth and licked it clean, their eyes locked the entire time.

_ Fuck _ , Dietfried thought, an intense ache settling between his thighs.  He wanted to crawl over there and—

“Excuse me, Dietfried.  I’ll be right back. I need to… use the restroom.”

His father was gone before Dietfried could say a word, and it took all of his willpower not to shove his hand down his pants and finger himself right then.  What was going on with him? Why did he feel this way? And… Would he have felt this way sooner if his father had always acted this way towards him? He had a sinking feeling that the answer was  _ yes _ .

He fought down the urge to jack off and instead busied his hands with eating his cake properly, with a fork.  It was as delicious as it looked, and another moan slipped from his lips. God, the food on the train was  _ exquisite _ !

He finished his cake just as Alfred came back to their cabin, stopping short when he saw Dietfried.  He tapped his finger to his cheek, turning away from Dietfried as he went back to his own food. “You have frosting on your face…”

Dietfried fought off a wave of disappointment as he licked the frosting away, noting that this time, his father’s tray was further down his legs.  Had… Had he been hiding something before? ...No, that was wishful thinking on his part. All a fantasy of these strange feelings he had all of a sudden.  There was certainly no way his father had left the room to jerk his cock in a public bathroom, thinking of his son…

But god, he thought as he put all of his trash in the bag and tried his best not to stare at his father, did he ever wish that he  _ had _ .

\---

Falling asleep next to his father had been tough.  Dietfried, despite not being terribly self-conscious about his body, suddenly wished he’d brought different pajamas.  The ones he had were a very comfortable tank top and shorts, but with his chest unbound, they clung to his body in ways he was a bit embarrassed letting his father see, but Alfred made no comment, merely kissing his forehead and wishing him a good night.

Yes, a good night.  That was surely what he was having, laying in the dark at two in the morning next to his sinfully handsome father.  Who he had the hots for.

_ This sucks _ , he thought, turning over to see his father’s peaceful sleeping face.  It would be so easy to lean in and press their lips together… But he could never do that, even if it was just a kiss.  He’d feel too guilty, he just knew it.  _ But what if I just… keep my hands to myself…? _

Alfred was fast asleep, and Dietfried could be quiet, so…  It was okay, right? He’d just do it fast and get it over with.  Then he’d get it out of his system and feel better! At least, that was what he told himself as he slipped a hand under the waistband of his shorts, trailing his fingers down over his bushy mound and slipping them between his lips.  God, he was already wet and he’d only started! But looking at his father’s face… Imagining kissing him… Remembering how close Alfred had held him, how he’d licked his thumb, all the times his face had flushed…

He pictured his father confessing how deep his love ran, kissing and touching him, promising to only make him feel pleasure from that point on.  He’d play with Dietfried’s pussy, teasing his clit, getting him nice and wet for his fat cock. Then they’d make love all night long, both slow and tender and fast and hard, making Dietfried cum over and over while being filled to the brim with his father’s seed…!

He had to bring his other hand up to his mouth and bite down on his finger to stay quiet, curling two fingers and slipping them in his wet entrance as his thumb rubbed his puffy clit.  No, that wasn’t enough, he needed more, and of course he hadn’t packed his dildo. A third finger joined in, and while it was closer, it still wasn’t enough girth. He wanted a cock! His father’s cock!

A frustrated groan escaped without him even noticing, his eyes screwing shut as he tried to pleasure himself.  Normally this worked just fine, but now he felt as if it just wasn’t enough! He was so horny, so desperate, so needy!

“Dad,” he murmured, thrusting his fingers in and out of himself with vigor, “please Dad,  _ Daddy _ , I need it…”

And then, to his utmost shock, a voice answered his plea.

“ _ Fuck _ .  Dietfried…   _ Baby… _ ”  Before he knew it, his father had rolled over and was looming above him, his eyes hazy with lust.  Dietfried quickly drew his fingers out with a wet pop and searched desperately for an explanation. But he didn’t need to, not when he could feel his father’s erection pressing through his pajama pants and into his leg.  “I’m so sorry baby, I fucked up, I never should have hurt you because I’m a terrible person. But  _ god _ , baby, you’re so beautiful.  I love you so much it hurts, and I hurt you because of it.  I’m sorry baby,  _ Daddy’s so sorry. _ ”

There was, quite obviously, a lot they needed to talk about.   _ A lot _ .  But in that moment, all Dietfried could do was wrap his arms around Alfred’s neck and pull him down for a long overdue kiss.  The sexual tension finally breaking, hands roamed and tongues danced, Dietfried pressing upwards to grind his pussy into his father’s cock.

“It’s okay, Daddy, just…  Just show me how much you love me right now.”  That was all he wanted, to know his father loved him.  He needed it. “You hurt me, and now only you can make it  _ stop  _ hurting.  Make it stop, Daddy.  Make the pain go away.”

Alfred breathed heavily as the question slipped from his lips, “Where does it hurt, baby?  Show Daddy where it hurts.”

Even Dietfried himself wasn’t sure if he meant the emotional pain or the throbbing in his clit, but he took hold of one of Alfred’s hands and brought it up to his chest, right above his heart.  “Here.” Then he guided their hands lower, slipping Alfred’s hand down his shorts to feel his wet pussy. “And here. Can you help me, Daddy?”

Alfred nodded, removing his hand and licking the juices from his fingers, then quickly sat up so they could shed their clothing.  Dietfried felt hungrier than he ever had been when he saw his father’s large cock bob free, heavy and hard. He licked his lips and spread his legs for Alfred.

“Daddy…  I’m going to trust you not to hurt me, so do whatever you want.  You can touch anywhere, and only you, okay? Just make me feel good.”

“Of course baby, anything you want.”  Alfred grabbed his cock and guided it to Dietfried’s lower lips, slipping just the head inside at first.  Dietfried shivered happily at the stretch, and that was just the beginning! “Tell me if it starts to hurt.  Daddy never wants to hurt his baby boy ever again.”

Dietfried finally, completely, believed him.  He was happy,  _ so happy _ , and that feeling only grew as Alfred pushed into him inch by delicious inch, praising him all the while.  His  _ real  _ thoughts—Dietfried was beautiful, so smart, so talented, he was so proud of him, he loved him so much.  The praise made Dietfried even wetter, and he moaned shamelessly as he was stretched further than he’d ever been.

“God,  _ Daddy…  _  It’s so good.  Fuck me,  _ please _ , don’t hold back.”  If he sounded like a wanton slut, so be it.  Something had awakened inside of him, and he needed his father to scratch this itch and no one else.  “And I’m on the pill still, so cum inside me.”

“Baby, if you keep talking like that, Daddy will cum before we even start.”  Dietfried laughed at that, smiling up at Alfred with hooded eyes. “So beautiful…”

“Keep saying that stuff,” he urged, reaching down to feel where their bodies connected.  Glancing down to see himself stuffed full of his father’s cock was the most arousing sight he’d ever seen in his life.  “Tell me how much you love me. Tell me you love me more than anyone!”

“I do, baby, Daddy loves you most of all.  More than Gilbert, more,  _ so much more _ , than your mother.”  Dietfried keened happily at the words, having the proof that Alfred spoke the truth right between his legs.  “I’ve touched myself to you for  _ years _ .  You’re all I can think about.  I love you, my beautiful boy, more than I could ever love anyone.  If I could put a ring on  _ your  _ finger instead, I would.”

Dietfried pictured the two of them leaving their lives behind and moving far away, pretending they were married rather than father and son.  They could start their own family even! If anyone was allowed to knock him up, it was Alfred and Alfred only. They’d have the most beautiful children!

“Then…  Then let’s pretend on this trip.  I’ll be your husband this weekend.  Okay,  _ Alfred _ ?”

Alfred moaned loudly, finally rocking his hips in a steady rhythm.  Taking that as a yes, Dietfried grabbed hold of his shoulders and met his thrusts.  He might be a virgin, but he wasn’t completely clueless. True, this was a lot different than silicone, but he was too caught up in the moment to care.  And judging by the way Alfred was pounding him, murmuring sweet little praising nothings to him, Dietfried didn’t think he really cared either. They were both having a good time, and that was all that mattered.

“Dietfried, baby, I’m sorry, I’m not going to last long.  You feel too good.” As good as this all felt, Dietfried could already feel the coil in his groin telling him he was close, and Alfred hadn’t even touched his clit!  “Daddy will make love to you all night later, I promise.”

“You’d better, or I won’t forgive you.”  It was an empty threat; if Dietfried could forgive his father for the past years, he could forgive him for anything.  “It’s fine, just hurry up and fill my cunt up!”

He heard Alfred swear under his breath, his hips moving faster and losing all rhythm as he got closer and closer to cumming.  He abruptly swooped down and captured Dietfried’s lips with his own, moaning into his mouth and muffling the sound. It hit Dietfried in that moment that he hadn’t been keeping his voice down.  Surely the people in the surrounding rooms could hear them fucking…

The very thought that other people knew they were having sex was too much; Dietfried’s wound up body came with a cry that was still sharp even with their deep, passionate kissing.  His pussy tightened around his father’s cock as he squirted all over it, and that must have been the tipping point for Alfred too. With one last jerk of his hips, he emptied himself deep into Dietfried, giving him his wish to be filled up with his father’s hot cum.

They held each other close as they came down from their sex-fueled high, Alfred moving so that Dietfried was draped over him instead.  As much as Dietfried didn’t want his father’s cock to leave him, he had to admit that he loved cuddling so close with him, laying his head on Alfred’s chest in the afterglow, having sweet words murmured to him and his hair played with.  This wasn’t what he ever expected to happen, but now that it had, he never wanted to go back. He needed this, he needed his father’s love and affection. And cock, he couldn't forget  _ that _ .

“I love you, Daddy,” he murmured, his lack of rest catching up to him as his father’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep.  “Thank you.”

“I love you too, baby.  Thank you for giving me another chance.”

Dietfried was too sleepy to respond, but as he fell asleep, he figured that was fine.  After all, they had plenty of time to figure this all out. Together.

\---

When morning came, Dietfried opened his eyes to see his father fast asleep, the two of them still cuddled close.  Dietfried had never felt so safe and warm, and while he knew he’d never forget what his father had put him through, he was ready to forgive him and try again.  It was clear that he’d craved his father’s attention and love, and now that he had it, he never wanted to let it go.

He glanced down at the arm wrapped around him, spying the golden wedding band upon his father’s ring finger.  He frowned; he knew he shouldn’t feel jealous about his  _ mother _ of all people, but…  He wanted to be married to Alfred, not  _ her _ .  He wanted to take the ring off while he slept and throw it from the train to never be seen again…!

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Dietfried looked back up to see Alfred’s sleepy gaze upon him, and the smile came back to his face.  Alfred had said that he loved him the most, not  _ her _ , not  _ anyone _ .   _ Him _ .

“I just wish that ring was because you were married to me, not mother.”  He laughed softly and leaned in to place a sweet kiss to Alfred’s lips. “I know that sounds stupid, but, well, I really do wanna pretend to be your husband during this trip.”

Alfred hummed in thought, idly stroking Dietfried’s hip.  Dietfried let his father think, curious as to what there was to debate. After a moment, Alfred sat up—Dietfried not bothering to hide his open stare, taking in how marvelously large his father’s cock was even flaccid—and went to his suitcase, rummaging around for a moment before returning to the bed with his hand clutched around something.  He gently prompted Dietfried to sit up, then took his left hand…

Dietfried felt himself choke up as he felt the cool metal sliding along his ring finger.

“Even if I divorced your mother, we couldn’t actually be wed, but…  My heart is yours, Dietfried, as are my body and soul. I love you more than I will ever love another, and even if it’s only known to us, I’d like you to wear it.”  He brought Dietfried’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. The look he gave Dietfried afterwards was nothing short of utterly loving. “It belonged to my mother, but I think it suits you.  And this belonged to my father…”

He pulled off his wedding band and slipped another one on his ring finger.  It was quite similar to his old one, but silver. White gold maybe? Dietfried wasn’t sure; hell, he could barely make out the ring on his own finger through his watery eyes, the same color with a beautiful emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds on the center.

“Daddy…  Are you sure…?”

“Yes baby, Daddy’s sure.”  He let go of Dietfried’s hand and drew him into a hug, running his hand through Dietfried’s long locks.  “My parents’ arranged marriage worked out for them, but I… I’ve never loved your mother the way a husband should love his wife.  I couldn’t even bring myself to use these for our own wedding. But with you, it seems right. Even if we’re only married in our own eyes, I want you to be by my side forever.”

“Daddy…  Yes, of course!”  Dietfried couldn’t stop the tears that fell, happier than he’d been in so,  _ so  _ long.  He was finally convinced that living had been for the best after all.  “I love you Daddy. I’ll be your secret husband  _ forever _ .”

They held each other tightly as Dietfried regained his composure, slowly soothed by the feeling of Alfred’s fingers combing through his hair.  When Alfred chuckled, Dietfried was finally prompted to pull away, giving him a questioning look.

“Sorry baby, I was just thinking that your childhood wish came true.”

“Childhood wish?”  Dietfried wrecked his brain trying to figure out what that meant, but he came up short.  “What do you mean?”

“You were only three, so I suppose you wouldn’t remember, but…  I took you to the park one day, and you asked what my wedding ring was for, and then insisted you were going to be Daddy’s bride one day instead.  When I told you that was impossible, you started to cry. You were inconsolable.” He paused and chuckled at the memory, while Dietfried flushed at the story.  “Though, I wasn’t wrong. You can’t be my bride, but you can be my groom. Isn’t that right, my beautiful son?”

“Right,” Dietfried muttered into his shoulder, glad he didn’t remember throwing a temper tantrum over being told he couldn’t be a homewrecker.  Though it had happened anyway, if there had really been a relationship to wreck in the first place. He didn’t know how his mother felt about his father, but he couldn’t even remember seeing them be affectionate with each other, even as a child.  “Hey… How often do you and Mom fuck?”

If Alfred was surprised by the question, he didn’t show it.  “We haven't since the year you told me you were a boy.”

Dietfried had been twelve at the time, which meant…

“So last night was the first time you got laid in _ five years _ ?  I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did and didn’t just cum the second you were in my pussy.”  He accompanied his teasing words with a teasing kiss to his lips. “Well, you can have as much sex as you want from now on.  I’m pretty insatiable, you know. And your fat cock is better than my dildo.”

“You have a dildo?”  Alfred swallowed hard, and Dietfried could feel his cock stirring to life. “That’s it?  Daddy’s cock was your first?”

“Yeah, that’s it.”  He grinded his pussy onto the quickly hardening cock, helping it along.  “Guess I knew that someday you’d stop being a douche and make me your husband.”

“I deserve that,” Alfred admitted, slowly rutting his cock up Dietfried’s wet slit, bumping against his clit and making him shiver.  “I was so angry with myself, lusting over my own child like that… I wanted to keep you safe and I twisted everything around to hurt you.  I’ll spend my whole life making it up to you though, Daddy promises.”

“I’m holding you to it,  _ Alfred _ .”  Dietfried smirked as Alfred groaned, watching as a shiver ran up his father’s spine.  “I’m gonna ride you now, okay?”

Alfred moaned his consent— _ Of course baby, anything you want _ —and Dietfried crawled into his lap, lining his cock up to his pussy.  This time, he expected the stretch as he lowered his hips, seating himself until he was nicely filled full of cock.  He gave himself a few moments to get used to the sensation, kissing Alfred leisurely, enjoying the sweet taste of his father’s lips.

Once the desire became too overwhelming, he gripped Alfred’s shoulders and began to bounce on his cock, moaning loudly at how good it felt.  It didn’t take long for him to notice his father’s gaze on him… Specifically, on one part of his anatomy that was also bouncing.

“I said last night I trust you to touch me,” he reminded Alfred, thrusting his chest out more.  “You can touch them, or suck on them, or, I dunno, fuck them even. Go ahead.”

Alfred had proven to him that he still recognized him as a man, so if he wanted to play with his titties, that was fine with him. In fact, once he felt Alfred’s hands come up to fondle his tits, squeezing them and running the pad of his thumb over his nipples, he was very confident in that decision. His thighs began to burn with the intensity he impaled himself upon Alfred’s cock, but he just couldn't slow down.  He wanted to cum, to make his father cum, to feel good together!

“Like my titties, Daddy?” he asked breathlessly.

“Daddy loves all of you,” was the immediately reply, followed by one of his hands wandering down to Dietfried’s clit, beginning to rub it in tight little circles.  “You’re perfect, baby. My perfect son. I’m so lucky to have you baby, I really am. And I’ll never hurt you again. I’m all yours, baby.”

Dietfried yelled out his father’s name as his orgasm hit him hard, his pussy clamping down on Alfred’s cock.  He continued to bounce as he rode out the waves of pleasure, wanting his father to cum soon too. He got his wish just as his thighs threatened to give out, feeling as if they were made of jelly.  Alfred thrust up sharply, moaning Dietfried’s name as he filled his son’s pussy with his seed for a second time.

After they sufficiently cuddled to their heart’s content, Alfred got up to get dressed, telling Dietfried he’d go get breakfast for them.  Dietfried, as much as he didn’t want to leave his father’s side, nodded. He wasn’t sure he could walk in that moment anyway.

Alfred was gone for only a few minutes when there was a knock on their cabin door.  Thinking his father had forgotten something and left the key in the room, he hastily threw on his father’s nightshirt—that barely covered his ass—and walked on wobbly legs to the door and opened it.  Standing there, however, wasn’t his father, but rather, a boy who looked to be around his age, with blond hair, green eyes to rival the Bougainvillea men, and the pinkest, frilliest dress he’d ever seen in his life.

“Hey,” the boy said, rocking on his shiny pink Mary Janes.  “So, like, I’m in the room next to you, and you and your sugar daddy are being kinda loud.”

Dietfried stared at the boy, unsure of what to say.  Oh. Right. They weren’t exactly alone on the train, were they…?

“Sorry,” he muttered, wondering exactly what he had heard.  If he thought Alfred was his sugar daddy, surely that meant he heard a few questionable things.  “We’ll be quieter.”

“Doesn’t matter to me, honestly. Kinda surprised you guys didn’t hear me and my boyfriend.”  He giggled and suddenly shoved out his hand. “Nicolas.”

Dietfried shook it, finding the boy a bit odd, but harmless.  “Dietfried.”

Before Nicolas pulled his hand away, he let out an impressed whistle.  “Oh wow, look at that rock… Are you two married?”

“Yes.”  The lie slipped past Dietfried’s lips easily, not an ounce of guilt in him over it.  “Newlyweds.”

“Oh, my mistake, me and Seiichi heard you guys saying  _ daddy _ and  _ baby _ and were taking bets if you were actual father and son or not.  Oh, Seiichi’s my boyfriend, by the way. Well, fiancee actually!”  He held up his hand to show off the shining golden band he wore. “We just got engaged so we wanted to take a trip together!”

Nicolas was thankfully far too wrapped up in gushing about his fiancee to notice how Dietfried fidgetted when he’d mentioned him and Alfred being related.

“We have a few things in common then.”  Thinking the conversation to be over, he continued, “Well, thanks for the warning.  Goodbye—”

“Yeah, a lot in common it seems…”  Dietfried was cut off, noticing Nicolas looking at his still unbound chest.  “Hey, I’ve got a great idea! Come over to my room tonight before the dinner party, and me and Seiichi will make sure your husband spends the whole event trying not to bend you over the table, ‘kay?”

“Okay…”  He didn’t really like not knowing where Nicolas was going with that, but if he hated it he could just refuse and wear the suit he’d brought.  But if what Nicolas was implying was true, well, it was worth seeing what he had in mind, he supposed. Especially if it made his father happy.  And horny. Would serve him right to have blue balls all through dinner actually. “I’ll be there.”

“Great!  See you then!”

With a flounce, he turned around and went back to his own room, leaving Dietfried curious as to what the night would hold for him.  What a strange boy…

“Dietfried?  Could you not wait to see me?” Dietfried looked down the opposite side of the hall and saw his father coming towards him, a bag in his hands just like the one he’d had the night before.  However, when he came closer, Dietfried could see a look of hunger that likely had nothing to do with the food he carried. “You… look very nice in my shirt.”

“Thanks.”  He smiled, liking how easy it was for him to get praise and affection from Alfred now that they’d finally broken that terrible barrier that had been between them for five years.  “I thought I heard you coming so I wanted to surprise you.”

It was only partially a lie, and again, he didn’t feel guilty telling it.  He’d keep his encounter with their neighbor a secret so Alfred would be completely unaware of the surprise.  Alfred believed it without question, and they were soon eating a luxurious breakfast that had a little bit of everything he could possibly have wanted, as well as a cold bottle of orange juice.  It was all so delicious, and being cuddled at his father’s side only made it all the more enjoyable.

After they ate and Dietfried took his medication, Dietfried got properly dressed and the two continued exploring the train, stopping to listen to the various employees available to explain the various aspects of the train.  The train also started making stops, only dropping off passengers for this first route. Dietfried made sure to take a look out the window at each stop, seeing parts of the country he never before had. They could, after all, be nice places for him and Alfred to get away to for a while…

They stopped for lunch, eating in the dining cart for once, letting Dietfried see just how big it was.  It was certainly going to house many guests that evening! Excitement ran through him as he thought about how many people would see the two of them together, poised as husbands.  He could just imagine all the jealous faces!

The closer it got to the evening, the more antsy Dietfried became, though at least his father’s arm around his waist as they walked was comforting.  And it was so nice to be able to just casually kiss each other in public without worrying about someone recognizing them. He loved his father so much…  He really wanted to surprise him, even if he wasn’t sure what the surprise  _ was _ exactly.

Finally it was time to get ready, and Dietfried realized that he needed an excuse to get away from Alfred for a while.  Thankfully, it quickly hit him that he honestly didn’t  _ need _ one.  Dietfried merely told him to get dressed and get their table, and he’d be there soon.  Alfred looked like he wanted to protest, but just as Dietfried had thought, he was helpless to resist when Dietfried laid a soft kiss to his lips and whispered, “ _ Please, Daddy? _ ”

So while Alfred stayed in their room to dress, Dietfried went out to the hall and knocked on Nicolas’s door, only needing to wait a moment before it opened and said boy yanked him inside.  The room looked just like his own, but there were clothes strewn around everywhere, a brown-haired, purple-eyed boy right in the middle of it all.

“Dietfried, this is Seiichi!  He’s a pro with clothes so even if none of my dresses fit you, he can alter it really fast.”  Nicolas sighed and looked around the room. “I’m still deciding what to wear too, so we can get dressed together!”

A dress?  Dietfried eyed all the different clothes draped everywhere, and sure enough, they were all dresses in every color imaginable.  Dietfried wasn’t sure why anyone would need to bring so many dresses for one weekend, but he thought it better not to ask. Especially when he noticed Nicolas was wearing a different dress than that morning, lilac rather than pink.

“I…  I haven’t worn a dress since I was twelve.”  And he wasn’t sure how he felt about wearing one now.  “Everyone will think—”

“Oh my god, Dietfried, no they won’t.  You didn’t think I was a girl this morning, did you?”  Without a care in the world, Nicolas started taking off his dress, leaving himself in a binder and panties.  He turned to his fiancee and asked, “Seiichi, what do you think about green? It would match my eyes.”

“It would look perfect on you.”  Dietfried noted that Seiichi had barely glanced at him when they were introduced, his eyes firmly glued on Nicolas.  “They  _ all _ look perfect on you.”

If Nicolas noticed how intensely Seiichi was watching him or how labored his breathing was or even how he kept muttering  _ cute  _ under his breath, he didn’t acknowledge it.  Yeah, Dietfried really didn’t want to get into their personal business.  But, regardless, Nicolas was right, he’d never mistaken him for a girl, and since Dietfried had his binder on now, no one should do so to  _ him  _ either.  Nicolas hadn’t even done so when his binder had been off!

“...Okay, I don’t want anything too frilly though.”

Nicolas paused his search and nodded, peering around until his eyes lit up.  He picked up a bright red cocktail dress with a slit down the side. Dietfried was rather taller than Nicolas, so it probably didn’t go clean up to his hip, but it would surely show a lot of leg.  That was a dress he could live with wearing.

“I didn’t bring as many shoes but I think I have red pumps.  Though whether they’ll fit or not, I dunno. But we can see if you like this one!”  Dietfried nodded, and considering the company, striped down to his binder and boxers.  Nicolas tutted at the sight, going to a suitcase and rummaging around until he pulled out something else.  Something very black and silky. “I’ve never worn these, so don’t worry. You totally can’t wear boxers with that dress though, people will see them!  So try them on!”

Dietfried accepted the skimpy panties, and when Nicolas went back to looking for a dress for himself—Seiichi not paying him a lick of attention for him to worry about peeping—he switched the underwear out, finding they fit well.  He hadn’t worn panties in a long time either, but the silky fabric felt nice against his skin. Pleased, he slipped into the dress, finding it too was his size. He was amazed at the coincidence of having met another trans boy with similar measurements right next door, but he wasn’t complaining.

“How do I look?”  Nicolas had just finished zipping up a floofy mint green dress, and he smiled and clapped in approval.  Even Seiichi spared him a look, nodding with approval before looking back at Nicolas. “I hope Alfred likes it.”

“He will,” Nicolas assured, digging through some shoes and pulling out the aforementioned pumps and white ankle boots.  He handed the pumps over, and Dietfried was sure he wouldn’t be so lucky this time… Except he miraculously was. “Sweet!  Man, you know what? Just keep all that stuff, ‘kay? I have lots, as you can see, and I usually wear more frilly things anyway.  Besides, it looks really good on you! Your husband is gonna pop a boner the moment he sees you!”

Dietfried accepted the offer, and he rebraided his hair as Nicolas finished and picked out a white ribbon for his own hair, giving Dietfried a pretty red one for the end of the braid. Once they were both dressed and ready to go, Nicolas hauled Seiichi to his feet, finally allowing Dietfried to see the nice dress pants and waistcoat he wore, all in cool colors that complimented Nicolas’s own attire.  They were certainly an odd duo, but Dietfried was grateful all the same. Especially when Nicolas held up a handheld mirror for him to see himself.

“I approve!  What do you think?  You gonna drive your husband wild or what?”

“Yeah,” Dietfried breathed, “I think I am.”

The trio made their way to the dining cart, Seiichi’s arm protectively around Nicolas’s waist.  Dietfried wondered, had people seeing him and Alfred walking like that gotten the same impression that he got from those two?  That they were close, passionate, loving? Maybe without the thought that Seiichi might be a touch unhinged and obsessive and Nicolas was more than a bit naive?  Well, no matter. It wasn’t his business either way.

“...You know, you’re lucky.”  Dietfried looked up at Seiichi, surprised to hear him speak to him.  “Nicolas doesn’t get along with too many people. He must really like you.”

The underlying threat was there, and Dietfried bristled, ready to throw down if he tried anything.  Nicolas just sighed though, and he frowned up at Seiichi.

“For god’s sake…  He’s married, and we’re engaged, that’s all and you know it.  Don’t be mean to my new friend or I’m gonna get upset.”

That was apparently all it took to pacify Seiichi, him immediately murmuring apologies and declarations of love, kissing Nicolas’s head over and over.  Yeah, these two were definitely something else… Yet, it was nice hearing someone call him a friend, even if they barely knew each other. He wouldn’t mind having friends, even if they  _ were _ weirdos.

As they approached the door to their destination, Nicolas shot Dietfried a smile, patting his shoulder in reassurance.  They entered first, and Dietfried took a breathe to calm his nerves before entering as well, his eyes scanning the room for his father.  It didn’t take long; he noticed Nicolas steering Seiichi to a table that just so happened to be directly next to where Alfred sat. He hadn’t noticed Dietfried’s entrance yet, looking down at a menu.  Nicolas, very openly, was staring at his father, assumably waiting for his reaction.

Well, Dietfried thought as he walked towards his table, his pumps clacking against the floor with each step, they were both about to find out.

He was mere feet away when Alfred glanced up, his eyes immediately going wide at the sight of him, his jaw hanging open.  Dietfried did his damnedest to make sure none of his uncertainty bleed through, keeping his body relaxed and smirk wide.

“Alfred,” he purred, leaning down to kiss his father’s lips chastely before taking his seat.  He saw Nicolas give him a thumbs up and gave him a slight nod in return before looking back to his shell shocked father.  “What do you think?”

“Dietfried…”  Even with the atmospheric dim lighting of the dining cart, Dietfried could clearly see his father’s pupils dilating.  He was tempted to peek under the table and see if he was sporting a tent in his finely tailored suit pants yet. “You look gorgeous…  Where did you get that dress?”

“...A friend gave it to me.”  Alfred didn’t ask who it was, perhaps because he was too busy taking in the sight before him.  It made Dietfried feel warm and happy to know he had his father’s full attention. “I wanted to surprise you for our date.  We  _ are  _ newlyweds, after all.”

“Y-Yes, of course.”  Alfred’s face resembled the blushing bride more than he did, Dietfried thought amusedly.  “Anyway… Order whatever you’d like. As you said, we’re… on our honeymoon, after all.”

The words still seems a bit strange to him considering he’d dealt with five years of his father constantly criticizing his every choice when they went out to eat.  It was too unhealthy, or a man could never grow with so little, or countless other reasons for him to always be wrong. He didn’t think he’d have to deal with that ever again, but he still planned on ordering the most expensive thing he could find just out of spite.

He spotted something on the menu that caught his attention, and he gave Alfred his warmest smile as he asked, “Since it’s our honeymoon and all, can we celebrate with some wine?”

Alfred immediately looked uncertain, trying to adopt his usual firm expression—well, not with  _ him _ lately, a fact that made him grateful—and shaking his head.  “You’re only seventeen.”

Dietfried, undeterred, gave Alfred his best pleading expression, tilting his neck to the side to show off the long expanse of creamy, smooth skin.  As he’d thought, Alfred’s stare was intense. Dietfried gave him a teasing smile and slowly twirled the end of his braid around his finger.

“ _ Please _ ?  I’ll be eighteen in less than a month.”  His voice dropped, low enough for only Alfred to hear.  “Besides, you’ve railed me twice. If I’m old enough for  _ that _ , aren’t I old enough for a little wine?”

He knew it was perhaps a little unfair to use such arguments to get his way, but he couldn’t say he particularly cared.  If he had to go deeper and say something like “ _ Remember that time you whipped me with your belt when I wet my bed, cause a thirteen-year-old was too old to do that?  But I had a terrible flu and couldn’t even move? And you didn’t even wait till I was better to do it? Remember that? _ ”  No, he wasn’t guilty about it at all.

Thankfully for Alfred’s sake, he was spared when he nodded, making Dietfried grin smugly.  He had his father wrapped around his little finger, and he didn’t plan on ever letting go.

When the waiter came, they ordered their meals as well as an expensive bottle of wine.  Dietfried didn’t know anything about wine, but with the price tag, he assumed it must be good.  They chatted as they waited for their food to arrive, though they were given bread and oil to start with, as well as their wine.

“At least eat some of the bread before you start drinking,” Alfred warned, tearing off a piece and dunking it in the oil.  “You don’t want to drink on an empty stomach.”

Dietfried decided to listen and between the two of them they ate all the bread just before their meals arrived.  Only then did Alfred pour them both a glass, taking a sip and humming in approval. Dietfried eagerly followed suit…  And tried to hide his wince at how acidic it tasted.

“We probably should have gone with champagne,” Alfred mused, cutting into his steak.  “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it.”

“It’s fine,” he insisted, taking another small sip.  “Maybe it will taste better after I’ve eaten more.”

It didn’t, but Dietfried kept it up, not wanting to look like a kid.  They ate and drank and talked, and by the time Dietfried ate his last bite of salmon, the wine bottle was considerably emptier than it probably should have been for him never having drank before.  Alfred ordered them dessert as well as water, making sure Dietfried drank lots of water and no more wine. He said it was for keeping Dietfried hydrated, but it just made Dietfried have to pee a little.

Once they were finished and Alfred paid the bill and grabbed the wine bottle, Dietfried stood up to leave and promptly stumbled.  He grabbed the chair to catch himself, and he heard Alfred chuckle before coming over to wrap an arm around his waist and lead him out.

“...I’m not drunk,” he insisted, his head feeling floaty.

“Not terribly so, no,” Alfred agreed, sounding pleased about that.  “Certainly buzzed though. You shouldn’t be sick tonight or have a hangover tomorrow.”

Dietfried hummed, idly glancing up as they passed the bathrooms.  He figured he should ask to stop and go in, but at the same time, he really wanted to get back to their room. The wine was making his body warm, and the growing pressure in his bladder was making him horny.  He wanted his father, and he wanted him  _ now _ .

They were barely inside their room when Dietfried pressed his body close to Alfred’s, reaching down to palm his cock through his pants.  Dietfried smirked when he found it still partially hard. “Come on Daddy, it’s time to fuck your husband.”

Alfred let out a breath and nodded, reaching around Dietfried to unzip the dress and let it fall to the floor.  He licked his lips when he saw the panties Dietfried wore, running his fingers over Dietfried’s slit.

“You’re wet for Daddy, aren’t you baby?”  Dietfried nodded, moaning softly as Alfred rubbed him through the thin cloth.  The friction felt so good, but at the same time, he knew what he wanted, and that was a nice cock inside of him.  “Tell Daddy what you want.”

Dietfried answered by pulling away to take his binder off, then slip the damp panties down.  He took the ribbon out of his hair, running his fingers through it to make the long locks cascade down around him.  Finally, all he wore was his pumps and his ring, and he made no move to take either off.

“I want you to fuck me with just my heels on, and for you to stay in your nice suit the whole time.”

Alfred let out a strangled groan, and that was all the warning Dietfried got before he was scooped up bridal style and carried over to the bed.  He licked his lips and spread his legs after he was set down and Alfred was immediately tugging his cock out. It was fully erect, dripping, and Dietfried needed it more than air.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” he urged, wrapping his legs around Alfred’s waist, trying to urge him closer.  “I need you so bad. Give me your cock.”

“So impatient,” Alfred murmured, guiding the head to Dietfried’s opening.  “So beautiful… All mine…”

“Right Daddy, all yours.”  He gasped happily as he was penetrated, Alfred entering him much faster than before.  The sensation was so addicting; he wished he could always feel like this. “And you’re all mine, no one else’s.”

“Of course, baby, Daddy is  _ all yours _ .”

Something became apparent very quickly, and Dietfried moaned as his very full bladder was continuously jostled from the hard dicking he was getting.  There was no way he could last without pissing himself… But, then again, he recalled the flu incident and thought that maybe that would be good retribution.  Besides, they were on top of the thick blankets, which they wouldn’t need on that warm night anyway, and it would protect the mattress…

Perhaps it wasn’t the wisest decision he’d ever had, but his mind was made up.  He was going to have the piss literally fucked out of him, whether Alfred liked it or not.

As he let his body relax, he felt a small spurt of pee escape him, so small that Alfred didn’t notice at all.  He continued like that for a while, piss leaking out along with the thrust. Alfred still hadn’t noticed, but as soon as he reached down to play with Dietfried’s clit, his eyes widened.

“Baby, are you…?”

While he certainly got his answer when Dietfried let out a small yet steady stream of hot piss all over his fingers and cock both, Dietfried still nodded, adding breathlessly, “All that wine and water made me have to piss  _ so bad _ , Daddy.  I just didn’t realize it till you were balls deep in my cunt.  We can’t stop now.”

Alfred apparently agreed, and rather enthusiastically if the searing kiss he was pulled into was any indication.  He kept his hand in the stream as he rubbed Dietfried’s aching clit, his hips going faster, absolutely impaling Dietfried’s greedy pussy with every thrust.  Dietfried could taste the alcohol on his father’s tongue, and he found it tasted much better this way.

Piss trickled down his body and seeped into the blanket below, and the sounds of Alfred’s cock slamming into his pussy was even wetter than it had been the first two times.  His bladder had been so full that it continued on for quite some time, but just as he was getting close to finishing, Alfred broke the kiss, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths momentarily before breaking.

“Dietfried, Daddy wants you to piss yourself more.  Is that okay?”

It occurred to him that the flu incident was probably some fucked up thing where his father had jacked off furiously afterwards as he imagined Dietfried wetting the bed— it hadn’t been anything desperate or interesting, he’d just peed in his sleep—but he didn’t care.  He had his father’s heart and body both, and that was enough for him.

“I’ll piss anytime you want, Daddy.”  It was hard to get the words out, but he managed between breaths.  “As long as you fuck me after.”

“Anytime you want, baby.  Anything for  _ you _ .”

Dietfried wasn’t sure which of them came first, just that their cries of pleasure mingled just as much as their cum.  Things became a bit hazy after that, but he was aware of Alfred stripping off the blanket and wiping him off, then slipping his heels off.  The last thing Dietfried was aware of before he drifted off to sleep was his father pulling him close and whispering how much he loved him.

\---

When Dietfried awoke, it thankfully wasn’t with a headache, but the sight he saw was even worse.  His father sat up on the other side of the bed, his suit crinkled from the night before, a grim expression on his face.  Dietfried frowned as he sat up, and it only deepened when he scooted closer to Alfred and he tensed.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?  Do you feel sick?”

It took several long moments, but Alfred eventually answered, “I’m a sick man, Dietfried.  I think this trip has proven that.”

“Well, not in anyway that upsets  _ me _ .”  When Alfred didn’t respond to that, Dietfried tried to laugh, but it sounded forced even to his own ears.  “Come on Daddy, who cares? We’re happy and that’s all that matters.”

“...I’m just switching the way I abuse you.”

Dietfried groaned, not wanting to deal with this all of a sudden.  He got off the bed and began getting dressed, hoping he could snap his father out of this before breakfast stopped being served.  They wouldn’t be on the train for much longer than a few hours more before they’d be back to where they started.

“Look, I don’t care about statutory rape or incest laws or whatever.  I want this, you want this… What’s the big deal? I’m almost of age anyway.”  He couldn’t deny that he was becoming more and more worried the longer his father looked like that.  He didn’t like it at all. “You didn’t make me do anything. Hell, you keep asking if things are okay!  So don’t worry about it. It’s fine.”

“It’s not  _ fine _ .”  Alfred stood up, a harsh expression on his face.  Dietfried wasn’t sure which of them he was actually mad at.  “You should be with someone your own age, who you can really marry.  This will just lead to scandal and ruin the family name and—”

Dietfried had only just finished buttoning his pants with shaking hands when he couldn’t take it any longer.  He glared at Alfred, fire in his eyes and a scowl on his lips. “Is that what this is about? It’s not about hurting me at all, is it?  No, you still want to fuck your son, but you’re afraid we’ll get caught and you’ll lose your stupid rich friends’ respect. Well guess what?”  He angrily shoved his feet in his shoes, and the feeling intensified when he saw the pumps lying on the floor as if taunting him about how happy he’s been the night before.  “You can shove our family name up your ass if that means more to you than I do. I should have known this was too good to be true… You only think of yourself and hurt me in the process.  Well  _ fuck you _ !  If you only want to be father and son, fine!  I’m  _ done  _ with you!”

He spun on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him and immediately knocking on the door next to him, hoping Nicolas was there.  He didn’t want his father coming after him, not now. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes and he didn’t want that bastard to see him cry over him ever again.  Thankfully Nicolas opened up, letting Dietfried in the moment he saw him. Dietfried saw Seiichi sitting on the bed, hand sewing something and glancing up at him occasionally.  Nicolas, meanwhile, looked at him with a worried expression.

“I’d ask how you’re doing, but…”  He gestured to the wall that separated their rooms.  “We heard the whole thing.”

“I told you they were father and son,” Seiichi said mildly, not seeming to care about a father and son having  _ that  _ sort of relationship.

“Yeah yeah, you win,” he muttered, peering critically at Dietfried all the while.  “You guys  _ do _ look really similar, so it’s not that surprising.  Sucks that your dad-husband is being a douche now, but I wouldn't worry about it too much.  He’ll get over it.”

“Dad-husband…?”  Despite how upset he was with his father, he was so amused by the odd term that he let out a bark of laughter despite himself.  “I don’t wanna put up with his bullshit anymore.”

“I dunno, it sounded like you guys had a  _ real _ fun time last night…”  Dietfried tried not to get flustered at the knowledge Nicolas and Seiichi had heard them fucking  _ every _ time.  “Looks, he’s being dumb, but I saw him last night.  He’s totally all about you. This is some stupid  _ I’m doing this to protect you from myself _ thing, but it’s not gonna last.  Like, three days tops. He’s gonna be crawling in your bed and  _ begging _ for forgiveness.”

“And his cock will be begging for your pussy,” Seiichi added, Nicolas nodding in agreement.

“I…  I guess so.”  It did seem likely, when he looked at it with a clearer head, but he was so sick of having his happiness jerked around.  “How often do you two fight?”

“Ah, well, we don’t fight quite like that, but it’s not like we agree all the time…”  He gave Seiichi a sideways glance. “I’m still not happy about that burger Seiichi made me once.”

“I told you it was made from a cow.”

“For fuck’s sake…”  Nicolas sighed deeply, looking a bit queasy.  Dietfried  _ definitely _ wasn’t going to ask.  “Anyway, everyone fights.  Friends, lovers, family… You get it out of your system, apologize, and do your best afterwards not to repeat the mistake.  So, like, if you forgive your dad-husband for being an asshat, you two can joke about it someday when you’re celebrating your anniversary on some tropical island or whatever.”

“And if you don’t, you can be like us and swear to never see your scum of the earth parents ever again.”  Seiichi was smiling a  _ bit _ too much at that, Dietfried thought.  “Though at least that isn’t a problem where  _ mine _ are concerned.”

Nicolas looked completely unphased by Seiichi’s dark tone, continuing to smile at Dietfried.  “Yeah, our parents never wanted to change, so we didn’t forgive them, but it really looks to me like he does, so maybe you shouldn’t give up on him yet.  I mean, it’s your decision, you both just seem to really love each other you know? And I know how much love can change a person. And… save them.”

Dietfried, for all that these two creeped him out, couldn’t help but be rather fond of them.  Very weary, but fond. If nothing else, they really did seem to love each other. Dietfried supposed it was worth taking their advice; he really did want things to work about between him and his father.  He just needed some time, that was all. He definitely had to cool down before speaking to him again.

“Alright.  Thank you for the advice.  I’ll… I’ll see what happens.”

He didn't have his cell with him, but he gave his number to Nicolas to put into his so they could keep in touch after the trip was over.  They’d already gotten breakfast much earlier, but they had a leftover muffin for Dietfried to eat. For the rest of the trip they stayed there, talking and Nicolas making Dietfried try on different clothes.  It was fun, and Dietfried was at least glad he’d made friends, no matter what happened with his father.

Eventually, the intercoms announced that the final stop was a mere fifteen minutes away, thanking everyone still on board for riding the Lunar Express.  Dietfried helped Nicolas repack the clothes, deciding his father could just take care of all their things by himself instead of going back to help. They were pulling up to the station before they knew it, bringing Dietfried’s roller coaster of a weekend to an end.  As they did a final sweep of the cabin, Seiichi pressed something into Dietfried’s hands. Looking at it, he could see it was what he had been sewing that whole time.

“...A rabbit?”  It was a simple little doll with a white body and two tall ears, colored thread used to give it green eyes.  “For me?”

“Rabbits’ feet are good luck, right?  I thought you might appreciate the whole rabbit more.”  He smiled, but there was still that undercurrent of crazy in it.  “I mean, as long as you’re fucking your dad and stay away from Nicolas, we won’t have any problems, will we?  So. Good luck.”

Dietfried merely nodded, not saying a word.  Nicolas certainly had interesting taste in men…

The three left the train together, Nicolas giving him a hug—and Seiichi giving him a cold stare—before they left to go home.  He promised he’d text Dietfried when he got back to their place, and they were soon gone. Dietfried tried not to feel lonely; he was used to being by himself, after all.  But ever since his suicide attempt and certainly on this trip, he’d rarely been alone and.. He’d grown accustomed to it so quickly. He didn’t want to be alone, waiting in a crowd for his father to disembark.  He wanted him there and for this stupid fight to be over…!

Alas, when he finally saw his father exit with both their suitcases, still wearing that stern expression, he knew it wasn’t going to happen right away.  Still, just having his father’s presence by him made him feel better, though he wished they were talking and holding hands and being happy rather than simply headed back home without a word or touch between them.  The whole car ride home was just as silent as the ride there, except this silence was anything  _ but _ comfortable.

When they arrived home, they were met with his mother and Gilbert, who didn’t look hopeful at the morose air that hung between the two.  When his mother asked how things had been, Alfred said nothing, not able to look any of them in the eyes. Dietfried got a hold of his temper at the reaction and made a noise of disgust.

“A big disappointment…”

He stalked up to his room and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t see his father the whole rest of the day.

\---

Dietfried awoke Monday morning later than usual, the lack of sleep and troubling previous day catching up with him.  After checking his phone for the time, he saw that Gilbert would already be at school—the last week in fact. A week Dietfried  didn’t need to attend. A week he almost  _ wanted _ to attend, as it would keep him away from the house.  But at the same time, he was tired and just wanted to stay in bed and sleep.

But, of course, fate wouldn’t allow him such a luxury, and there was a knock on his bedroom door.  Figuring it was his mother, he called out to come in.

“...Dietfried.”  But of course it wasn’t his mother.   _ Of course _ .  “You… really need to eat and take your pills.  You missed it yesterday, didn’t you? That isn’t healthy.”

“I took it when I got home.  Not that’d you’d know, since you wouldn’t go anywhere near me all day.”  He sat up with an annoyed sigh, running his fingers through his messy hair.  “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna try to off myself on your account a second time.”

Alfred flinched at the acidic words.   _ Good _ , Dietfried thought,  _ serves him right _ .

“Alright…  I can make you something, if you’d like.  Anything at all.” A peace offering? Dietfried almost scoffed.  But he’d already made up his mind to try, and when he’d texted Nicolas the night prior, he’d even been given some tips.  Maybe he should put them to the test… The lucky rabbit Seiichi had given him sat next to his phone, its tiny green eyes seeming to peer at him.  Well, here went nothing. “W-What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed.  I don’t wanna eat breakfast in my pajamas.”  That was a lie, he ate breakfast in his pajamas all the time, and he knew that Alfred knew it.  “Calm down Dad, I’m your son, after all.”

He stripped himself down, stretching to show off his lean body, then set about looking for clothes.  He took his time, knowing that Alfred was watching his every move. He picked out some revealing things, opting not to bind while he was just lounging around the house.  Especially if this plan worked.

As he was right before Alfred, he dropped his shirt to the floor, pretending it had been an accident.  He turned, his back facing his father, then bent down…

“ _ Dietfried. _ ”  Alfred sounded pained.  “Why are you doing this?”

“What?” he asked nonchalantly, picking up the shirt and straightening up.  “I was just getting this. If you were staring at my pussy, that’s all on  _ you _ .”

“Dietfried,  _ please _ .”  Now his voice was desperate, pleading.  He was close to losing his resolve. “I just don’t want to hurt you!”

“You’re hurting me  _ now _ ,” he snapped, tossing his clothes to his bed and walking up to his father, jabbing him in the chest with his finger.  “Denying me of your affection for five years, then dangling it in my face for a day before ripping it away? That hurts more than any punishment you ever gave me!”

“Dietfried, I—”

“I love you.  I love you and I  _ know _ you love me, and I want you  _ with  _ me.  Why can’t you just let me be happy?”  He couldn’t help it; he threw his pride aside and flung himself in his father’s arms, burying his face in his chest and letting the tears finally fall.  “I was so happy… I want to be with you, Daddy.  _ Please…  _  Please don’t stop this.  I don’t wanna be just your son.”

There was a terrible moment of silence, until Alfred slowly brought his arms up to hold Dietfried close, letting out a shaky breath.  “Baby… Daddy’s sorry. I suppose I just don’t know what I’m doing… Can you forgive me?”

“Yeah, I can.”  He pulled away just a bit to look up at Alfred’s face, a smirk coming to his face despite the tear stains on his cheeks.  “But you have to make it up to me… Did mother go out?”

She had, and Dietfried waltzed downstairs still completely naked, pleased with the knowledge that Alfred’s eyes were firmly on his ass.  Once in the kitchen, he had Alfred make him an omelette, but when he settled down to eat, he moved his chair to the side and sat on the edge with his legs spread.

“Time for your breakfast too, Daddy.”

There was no protest or hesitation.  Alfred immediately got to his knees, wasting no time in licking his slit and diving in.  Dietfried moaned shamelessly as he both ate his omelette and got eaten out at the same time.  Best of both worlds, in his opinion. And if Dietfried let out some of his morning piss onto his father’s face, well, he had said he wanted Dietfried to pee himself more…

“You’re doing good, Daddy.  Use your fingers too.”

Alfred obeyed, moving his mouth to suckle Dietfried’s clit, slipping his fingers into Dietfried’s awaiting cunt.  He fingerfucked his son nice and slow until Dietfried said otherwise, then listened and picked up his pace. What a sight they must have made, Dietfried thought smugly, almost wishing his mother would come home to see this.  When was the last time she got  _ her  _ pussy eaten?  Not anytime lately, that was certain.

Dietfried felt the pleasure building up, and as he took his last bite of food, he ordered Alfred to stop and abruptly stood up, only to brace himself against the table and stick his ass out, presenting himself to his father.  “You must be pretty desperate. I want you to cum inside me, not your pants.”

It was almost comical how fast Alfred had his cock out, mounting his son from behind and sliding easily into the warm, awaiting pussy before him.  He didn’t start out slow, and Dietfried was relieved. He wanted to cum, wanted to know his father was all his and he was all Alfred’s. He had a feeling that he wasn’t going to last much longer, but that was fine.  He was pretty sure he knew how to make Alfred cum quickly…

He relaxed his body, allowing the rest of the piss in his bladder to splash to the floor in a loud, heavy stream.  It splattered on his bare legs and wet his feet, but he barely noticed any of that. Alfred let out a loud moan and gripped his hips tightly, wrecking Dietfried’s pussy as he peed without an ounce of shame.  Their moans and gasps and cries filled the otherwise empty house, the sound of skin slapping against skin and piss hitting linoleum mixing together to make the perfect symphony of debauchery.

It was beautiful, Dietfried thought as he came, his juices dripping down to the puddle at his feet.  He gasped as Alfred gave a sharp thrust, filling him up with cum. He found that each time it happened, he loved the sensation more than the last.  He didn’t have the chance to think too hard on it though, as Alfred slipped his softening cock out and spun Dietfried around, pulling him flush against him and kissing him passionately.  The kiss of a lover who was both apologizing and declaring their love and devotion. Dietfried, of course, didn’t hesitate to kiss back. He loved his father too much not to forgive him for a stupid mistake.

He made Alfred clean up the piss, and by the time his mother came home with Gilbert, he was dressed and no one could ever guess what had happened that morning.  Though, Gilbert did raise an eye when he saw them on the couch, Dietfried sitting in Alfred’s lap as they watched a movie together.

“Are you two getting along now?”

Dietfried smiled at his precious little brother and nodded, cuddling further into his father’s arms and not giving a single shit if his mother saw them like this.

“Of course, Gil.  We love each other after all, right  _ Daddy _ ?”

“Of course, baby.  Daddy will always love you.”

Gilbert looked like he didn’t know what to say, and he walked off without figuring it out.  His mother came in next, merely smiling at them and saying how happy she was that they weren’t fighting anymore.  She left the room after that, and the moment she was gone, Alfred tilted his head back to kiss him soundly. Dietfried felt triumphant, smiling into the kiss.  He’d done it, he’d  _ won _ .  Alfred was his now, and Dietfried was  _ never  _ letting him go.

\---

Late that night, Dietfried waited with his door cracked open, listening for the sound of footsteps.  It was just before midnight when his door opened and Alfred slipped inside, closing the door behind himself.  Dietfried heard the lock click, sighing happily when his father slid into bed with him moments later, tugging him to his chest.

“Baby,” he murmured into the dark room, his warm breath tickling Dietfried’s ear, “how about we go on a cruise this summer?  I’ll tell your mother it’s so we can decide your future plans. You can bring that nice little cocktail dress with you, and I’ll show off my beautiful husband to everyone.”

“I’d love that Daddy.”  He smiled gently as Alfred sought out his hand, lifting it up to press a kiss to the ring he wore.  “And I love you too. Just… Let’s not end it like with the train.”

Alfred chuckled sheepishly, letting go off Dietfried’s hand so they could cuddle closer.  “Of course. Daddy loves you, and he’s going to make up for everything. You say the word, Dietfried.  I’ll do anything for you.”

As tempting as it was to demand his father divorce his mother, he bit down the urge and hummed.  As long as he possessed Alfred’s love, that was enough. For the moment at least.

“Just never stop loving me, Daddy.  Promise me.”

“Daddy promises.  Never Dietfried, no matter what.”

They fell silent, Dietfried lulled to sleep by his father’s steady breathing and comforting arms.  Maybe things weren’t perfect and maybe the physical and mental scars would never truly fade, but none of that mattered to Dietfried.  He had his father, and that was enough.

That would always be enough.

\---

The next morning, Dietfried was pleased to find Alfred still in bed with him.  It wasn’t even particularly early either. He idly thought about how he should text his friends, letting Nicolas know how it had gone and thanking Seiichi for the rabbit’s luck, but his mind went blank when he realized that his thighs were wet.  He was suddenly wide awake, cursing himself for knowing this was coming and yet still being caught unaware.

He tried to slip out of his father’s arms without waking him, but the moment he was out of his father’s embrace, Alfred stirred awake and gazed sleepily and confusedly at Dietfried.  “Baby, where are you going? Do you need to pee?”

Dietfried  _ did _ , but he thought that perhaps they should get some waterproofing for his mattress before he pissed his bed.  Of course, his sheets were probably already stained… “Sorry for waking you Daddy, but I’m bleeding.”

Alfred looked concerned at first, until Dietfried pulled back the covers and showed that this wasn’t from an injury.  Realization dawned over Alfred’s face as he looked at Dietfried’s bloodstained thighs. Dietfried glanced down, sighing when he was proven right; there were coppery stains on his sheets that surely weren’t going to come out in the wash.

“...It’s fine baby.  Just…” Alfred swallowed thickly and much to Dietfried’s unexpected delight, he saw his father’s cock beginning to stir.  “Don’t worry about the bed. We should get you into the shower and clean you up.”

“We?” Dietfried asked, cocking his head to the side.  “You’re coming with me?”

_ Cumming _ , he hoped.  He’d always been a little thrilled at the thought of shower sex.

“I need to make sure my baby cleans his pussy properly.”  The surprises continued as Alfred leaned down and placed his lips to Dietfried’s own bloody lips.  Dietfried gasped as he felt the slick tongue slip between them, and he always came right then when he saw Alfred’s face smeared with blood.  “Let Daddy help you.”

Dietfried let out a laugh, so unlike the forced ones he used to have around his father.  He felt so  _ alive _ , so loved!  He’d never felt so happy in his entire life as he had in the past few days!  And as they tempted fate and ran naked out of Dietfried’s bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, Dietfried knew that his life was only going to keep getting better from that moment on.


End file.
